The present invention relates to a retention valve particularly for liquid-bearing conduits.
Retention valves are known and currently generally used which have a case made of pressed or diecast brass, which material is used since it has good technological properties and therefore allows easy machining.
These known kinds of valves are however not devoid of disadvantages, the main one being that, due to the well-known poor mechanical properties of brass, in the production of the valve it is often necessary to use high thicknesses of material, in order to achieve a satisfactory mechanical resistance.
This naturally entails a high final weight but most of all leads to a significant reduction in the cross section for the passage of the liquid with respect to the external diameter of the valve, giving rise to high hydraulic load losses which hinder and perturb the flow.